That Smile
by Dynamite403
Summary: Beast Boy discovers what is really important in life as he and Raven learn to live a life as more than 'just friends'. Major BB/Rae love story! Rated M for language and Lemons... Yes I've finally done some.
1. Love and other Blessings

**Hey people!**

**This is going to be either a series of one shots or a VERY short story… I haven't decided yet.**

**Some of you may be thinking that a lemon isn't the classiest way to start a story but that is what this whole thing is going to be about. I've had so many people request lemons in my other stories that I've decided to just go for one so consider this just a practice I guess.**

**Warning: ****It is going to be a very graphic love scene but the key word is 'Love'… I can't help it… I'm a hopeless romantic.**

**Also a shout out to ****JasonVUK**** for all of his continued support!**

**And obviously I don't own Teen Titans… (Please support the official release) Supposedly we're supposed to say that now…**

**D-403**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

On the outside Raven and Beast Boy were two very different people. Raven was stoic and extremely intelligent but was unable to reveal any emotions due to her dark and demonic powers. Most people thought of her as cold and uncaring and only her closest friends knew otherwise. Although she refused to believe it she was in fact a very attractive young girl at the age of nineteen; after a late growth spurt she had grown to be just over average height for her age after being short for her entire life. She had also developed very nicely over the past year due to her demonic heritage into a very attractive young woman.

Beast Boy was the teams joker and resident 'dumb ass'. He had a love for life that was eclipsed by nothing else in existence and was also the most caring, forgiving and kind person that anyone could ever imagine. Just like Raven he too had undergone a growth spurt recently and now he stood a hairs breath taller than the dark empath herself. He had also matured physically by filling out with toned muscles but was still considered lanky.

Despite what everyone else thought they knew about the two youngest Titans it was only those two themselves that knew the truth; and it was only those two who would ever know who the other really was.

Beast Boy and Raven were far more alike than anyone could have ever imagined. Both had dark pasts that were never spoken about and both struggled with inner demons that threatened to cause unimaginable pain and suffering to those around them; Ravens in the form of the evil entity known as 'Rage' and Beast Boy's in the form the instinct incarnate savage animal known only as 'The Beast'. But the two had even more similarities that drew them closer to each other over the years; they both had extremely low self-confidence and hid who they truly were to everyone but each other.

Raven was not the stoic and emotionless demoness that everyone perceived her to be; she was kind, gentle, passionate and extremely lustful due to her aforementioned demon heritage. Beast Boy was the kind and gentle sweetheart that he appeared but he also had anger issues and very lustful driven motives due to his own animal side and was also in fact highly intelligent but willingly chose to hide his smarts from the world due to terrible torture and rigorous testing he was subject to when he was younger. It was only these two who knew who the other truly was.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Beast Boy was laying in Raven's room that he had been sharing with the empath for the past fourteen months. How he and Raven had been able to hide the fact that not only were they a couple but had also moved into the same room from everyone, one being the son of the greatest detective known to man and a brilliant detective in his own right, for as longs as they did was an astonishing mystery to him; but they did eventually find out.

He looked down at the naked form of his sleeping beauty of a girlfriend who had draped her body over his own naked green form. The two never wore clothing to bed as they loved the feel of each other against their own bodies far too much. One of the blessings in disguise to their sleeping arrangements was that Raven is what you would call a 'sleep snuggler', no matter what position she fell asleep in at night she would always wake up in the morning on her boyfriend's side of the bed intimately entangled with him.

Beast boy sighed in happiness as he traced small circles around the empath's lower back, eliciting a small content smile to form on the sleeping girls face. Beast Boy loved that smile, he couldn't figure out how he used to live without it before he became romantically involved with the young girl, and although his mission in life was to make Raven smile as much as physically possible he would always secretly rejoice in the fact that it was only he who ever got see it. Looking affectionately at the small smile gracing her lips he tried to think back to when he first saw that smile and he instantly remembered it on the first day of their relationship… oh what a strange day. What started as a disastrous day ended with being the best day of his life.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

**(A little more than 14 months earlier)**

Beast Boy had awoken in his room to the shrill and highly annoying sound of his alarm clock. Beast Boy was asleep on the top bunk of his bunk bed but was ready for the evil and merciless war cry of the offending time telling device. It was a battle he had faced many times before and now had the perfect move that he had practiced for months for just this occasion. Slowly Beast Boy began to role to the side whilst raising his right arm so it was above his head; suddenly he fell from the top bunk and plummeted to the unforgiving carpeted floor below. He never moved a muscle; he fell perfectly on his feet and left had whilst his raised right arm slapped down onto his alarm clock ending the morning's battle in seconds.

"Until next time… my old foe." Beast Boy declared in a quiet growl before chuckling to himself and throwing on a clean uniform and heading to the common room for his well-deserved breakfast.

Beast Boy arrived in the common room to a rather unfamiliar scene. Every morning Beast Boy and his best friend Cyborg would engage in a friendly mock-argument about Meat Vs Tofu only that didn't seem to be on the menu this morning as he had stumbled upon what seemed to be a very heated argument that was already in full swing. On one side of the common room was Cyborg who was yelling and bellowing a mass jumble of words and slander in a very aggravated tone which almost seemed foreign in the usually friendly metal giant's voice. Opposing him on the other side of the room were Robin and Starfire which shocked Beast Boy for a moment as he couldn't figure out why Starfire would argue with anyone, he soon realised that she was actually just following her boyfriend Robin with blind obedience which left him feeling a little disheartened. However something he saw in the middle of the room made his blood boil. Seated on the couch in the middle of the room was Raven, her face was downcast and saddened at what Beast Boy saw next almost made him lose himself… he saw a tear roll down the side of her beautiful face.

Beast Boys head jerked up and his ears twitched as he searched through the yelling's of the three aggravated heroes in an attempt to figure out what the hell was going on; when he found out he felt his heart drop. They were arguing over Ravens right to date. Cyborg would forever be held in the highest regards from Beast Boy as he was arguing tooth and nail to defend his adoptive little sisters right to be happy and for that Beast Boy felt as if he was watching a god amongst men in his opinion. But after listening to Robin and Starfire rant and rave about how 'dangerous' her powers could be the green shape shifter was almost willing the Beast to come out and rip the shit out of the two offending heroes, who in Beast Boys eyes were no better than villains at that moment.

Beast Boy could feel the transformation coming on and he was welcoming it until he heard a noise that broke his heart and forced the transformation to subside. The noise was a sob and a sniffle from the dark beauty herself. Beast Boy lifted his right hand to his chest to make sure his heart was still beating as he was sure that he had just literally felt it break. He knew that releasing the Beast was not the action that was needed at that moment but instead he needed to get Raven the hell out of there.

No one saw him at all, they only heard him. They never saw the transformation but they did hear the distinctive and proud cry of a cheetah. They never saw the green cheetah tear through the common room and grab the sobbing empath gently but firmly in its sharp teeth and retreat from the common room at speeds that were thought to be physically impossible for the great cat. The only evidence that he had ever been in the room were the three deep and bleeding claw marks that ran down one of the forearms of Robin.

Raven was in a complete state of shock as she flew through the winding hallways of the Titans Tower. She was readying herself to attack whomever it was that was attempting to kidnap her but just before she was able to strike the offending person she noticed that the creature in question was a familiar green colour. Relief swept through Raven as she realised that she was now clinging onto the back of an incredibly fast moving and unnaturally agile green cheetah. She knew who it was; it was Beast Boy, the boy whom she had been secretly in love with for the better part of a year.

More realisations swept through her head in quick succession. First she realised what he was doing, he was being her knight in green fur and rescuing her from her previous abysmal situation. The next thing she noticed was they were no longer in the tower but were heading through the underground tunnel to the city, she couldn't believe it; she had only been on his back for about a minute hadn't she? How fast was he actually going?

The last thing she noticed was his emotions. She was struggling to read them because all she wanted to do at that moment was to cry her eyes out but she had to try. She felt anger to a degree that surprised her; she had never felt anything like this from _him_ before. The next thing she noticed was fear and for some reason it was aimed towards her; suddenly it dawned on her, he wasn't afraid of her he was worried about her.

She felt the world around her slow down and it was then that she noticed that she was in the park lands on the outskirts of Jump City. Raven was struggling to contain herself now; she was about to break when she felt the fur beneath her disappear and the body that once held that fur spin so that now her face was being pulled into the chest of her green teammate.

"I know you don't like to Rae but let it out." He said warmly whilst puller her closer to him. "I'm here for you I swear it."

Raven lost it. She wrapped her arms around his body and wept into his chest. She cried loudly and proudly for almost an hour before she calmed down enough to take stock on what was going on. True to his word Beast Boy was still there and still holding her and for that Raven would be eternally grateful. She finally noticed that one of his hands was lazily but affectionately rubbing her lower back whilst the other arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"I-I don't u-u-understand." Raven stated in between sobs; her monotone was only hanging on by a thread. "I've done so much good haven't I? Why can't I be happy for once?"

Beast Boy nuzzled his cheek on top of her head before he spoke. "Raven if there is one person in existence who deserves to be happy it's you and I swear who ever said otherwise will pay." The green teen almost growled that last part of the sentence.

Raven took the chance to rearrange herself so that she was now comfortably sitting in his lap with her head resting snuggly against his chest. "Don't do that." She whispered, followed by a sniffle. "I don't want you losing who you are over me."

Beast Boy let out a low sorrowful moan which confused Raven for a second. "Rae I am who I am because of you; and I'll do anything to anyone who hurts you. And when I find out who made you cry I'm gonna make them wish they hadn't."

Raven was taken aback by this. She had been in love with Beast Boy for almost a year now but was to scared of rejection to do anything about it but now she was wondering if maybe he shared the same feelings for her. She wasn't about to let herself talk herself out of it again so she acted before she had a chance to woos out. She slowly took her head off of Beast Boy's chest and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were glistening in concern for her which just made them more beautiful in her eyes. She slowly lifter her head to his and placed a long loving kiss on his lips which she felt him return with just as much love. She heard herself whimper as he pulled away slightly.

"Rae don't do this only if you're upset… I couldn't live with myself if I took advantage of you." Beast Boy said honestly. He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. "I love you too much to do that to you."

Raven's breath caught in her throat and for the first time that day she smiled. "Do you mean that?"

Beast boy nodded but never opened his eyes so he didn't see the smile on her face. But he did feel the next kiss that landed on his lips. "I've been in love with you for so long I…" Raven whispered but her heartbeat and swimming emotions made it damn near impossible to finish the sentence.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared into her gorgeous amethyst ones before taking her in yet another kiss, only this one held all the fire and passion that they felt for each other.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The two spent the rest of the day in the woodland just cuddling, talking and kissing until the sun began to set in the distance. By the time they were set to return to the tower Beast Boy had learned who it was who had made his new girlfriend cry and he was set to take care of it, Robin would learn his mistake. Raven had however made him promise to keep the Beast in check and to not hurt him too badly but although Beast Boy did promise to keep the Beast locked away the only other thing he could promise was that he would try to leave the Boy Blunder capable of walking away once he was done with him.

Raven was confused. She had never had anyone care for her so much that they would fight one of their own friends for her; she was touched and only found herself falling for him more.

Raven used her magic to teleport the two back into the tower, appearing right behind the door that lead into the common room. Using his sensitive ears Beast Boy scanned the room beyond the closed doors; he could hear all three of his teammates were in there.

"Rae do you wanna stay out here or…" Beast Boy began but was silenced by a loving kiss from his empathic girlfriend.

"No. I will come in as well." She stated softly. She took a moment to ready herself before she and Beast Boy entered the room. Instantly Cyborg noticed the two and let out a sigh of relief as he saw them. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the kitchen table but didn't acknowledge their arrival. '_Another mistake.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked towards Robin.

"Robin. A word?" Beast Boy damn near demanded.

Raven noticed a shiver run down her spine at the tone of his voice and she also saw Cyborg shudder at it as well. Slowly Robin rose from his chair and turned to face the obviously pissed off green teen. Robin's masked eyes narrowed at the shape shifter as if he was awaiting him to say something else; he was obviously annoyed about the three fresh claw marks that the shape shifter had managed to leave on his forearm with anyone even seeing him.

'_Yet another mistake.' _Beast Boy growled in his head. "You owe someone an apology." He stated firmly.

"I won't take back what I said. It was the truth." Robin stated calmly. Quicker than anyone thought possible, Robin found himself being suspended in the air by Beast Boy who had both of his gloved hands gripping the fabric of his leader's shirt.

A low growl escaped Beast Boys throat that caused Starfire to stop her advance to help her own boyfriend instantly. "I won't ask again." Beast Boy growled.

"Put me down. That is an order." Robin barked.

'_Final mistake!'_

Beast Boy dropped his dangling leader but before he could land on his feet he was met with a tremendous right fist into his gut that forced every last bit of air from his lungs. Robin stared wide eyed at the growling shape shifter before him, finding himself unable to move due to the combination of the pain in his gut and the fear that the look in Beast Boys eyes sent radiating through him. Beast Boy leant down and moved his face next to Robin's ear but spoke loudly enough so that everyone could hear.

"You have no right to tell anyone how to live their lives." He said menacingly. "And until she gets the apology you owe her then you can consider us on a leave of absence." Beast Boy leaned in closer to his ear but spoke even louder as he continued. "And if you ever make her cry again I swear to you that you will spend the rest of your fucking life in pain."

Beast Boy rose from the still motionless boy wonder and slowly walked out of the room with Raven in tow. Beast Boy didn't make it more than a few steps before Raven spun him around a crashed her lips against his causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Their hands began to roam over each other's bodies memorising every intricate detail. Beast Boy felt a cold aura sweep over him but recognised it as Ravens teleporting ability. Raven pulled away from the kiss and took a step back from him. Beast Boy took a nanosecond to observe that he was now standing in Ravens room. He didn't have much time to look around as his eyes became glued to the beautiful sorceress before him who had just removed her cloak and let if flutter to the floor. Beast Boy became completely lost in the gorgeous figure that stood before him. Raven now stood before him in nothing but her skin tight leotard having kicked off her boots and having removed her belt. She had a blush on her face and Beast Boy could tell that she was worried about he she looked.

"Holy shit you beautiful…" Beast Boy breathed in awe. This caused a smile to form on Ravens face… the very smile that made every negative feeling he had wash away. He stepped closer and captured her lips in his own. He swept his tongue against her lips silently asking for entry but he didn't have to wait for an answer as he suddenly found her tongue inside his own mouth. They kissed and held each other for a while before Raven began getting a bit more amorous. Using her powers she tore Beast Boys shirt apart and letting the cloth fragments flutter to the ground; she took this chance to run her hands over his well-defined abs and pecks before pushing him onto her bed on his back. Beast Boy looked up his girlfriend and into her lust filled eyes. He was waiting for her to come and kiss him but what she did surprised him even more.

Raven dropped to her knees on the ground in front of him and slowly began running kisses down his abs and to the hem of his uniform. Beast Boy felt his body tense and a large portion of the blood in his body rushing to a particular organ down below. Raven hooked her slender fingers around the waist band of his lower uniform and the boxers beneath them and one swift movement she tore them away leaving him completely naked. Raven gasped at the sight of his erect member. It was huge, probably just under 10 inches. She looked up into his eyes with a very pleased expression on her face. Beast Boy yearned for her touch now but knew he wanted to see her all of her first. Slowly he sat up but never got off the bed, he leant down and kissed her passionately while moving his arm around her back to the zipper of her leotard. He slowly unzipped it and slowly pealed it down her body. First revealing her large perky breasts with erect nipples that seemed to bounce slightly as they were released from their spandex cage.

Beast Boy smirked playfully. "No bra?"

Raven smirked as well before whispering. "No anything." Before Beast Boy could say anything Raven completely removed her leotard to reveal her entire body to him. Beast Boy was in shock at the work of art before him. Raven could feel his pleasure from his emotions but what made her feel good was the way his member seemed to twitch at the sight of her. Raven took his member in her hand and began to slowly stroke it, all the while the same smile played across her lips. Raven felt his pre-cum ooze onto her hand as she continued to stroke it which elicited moans from her new green boyfriend. Raven found herself curious and without thinking too much she lowered her face to the tip of his erect manhood and gave it a quick but sensual lick to get a taste of his pre-cum. The act caused to gasp and then moan in pleasure but Raven found herself a little shocked, she liked it… for some reason she liked the taste of his juices; she knew she wanted more. Instead of taking a little lick like last time this time she instead engulfed his member into her mouth. Beast Boy began to moan loudly and placed both his hands on the back of Ravens head as she began to bob up and down with his penis in her mouth.

What really caught the green teen's eye though was the way her breasts seemed to bounce with her every time she moved her head. Beast Boy became encapsulated with both the feeling of Ravens mouth on his member and at the sight of her breasts and subconsciously began to push Ravens head further and further down his shaft until eventually her nose and chin were banging against his body every time she came back down.

Raven didn't know why she was enjoying this so much; as far as she was aware girls weren't supposed to like giving head were they? She didn't know what it was but for some reason taking all 10 inches of manhood down her throat excited her. _'Demon heritage…' _She idly thought to herself.

"Rae I don't know if I'll last much longer." Beast Boy groaned. Raven sped up; she wanted everything he had to give her and wasn't going to stop until she had it all. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed as he felt his whole body tense as his climax hit him hard. Raven was at the top of his penis as his climax hit which meant all of his seed was shot directly into her mouth. Raven was surprised at the amount of it, but she figured that maybe he shot more because of his animal genetics. Raven wasn't quite sure what do now with all of his cum in her mouth but she did know one thing, just like with his pre-cum she found that she liked the taste of his cum… so she swallowed it and the moved her tongue over to his still fully erect member so that she could get all of it; she wasn't going to waste a single drop of the newly discovered substance.

Raven pulled her head away from his member and listened to her boyfriend pant after his orgasm receded. She looked back at his member and noticed that it was still standing tall and proud. _'Wait don't they usually go flaccid after finishing?'_ Raven thought to herself as she watched the organ twitch as if wanting more. Ravens eyes widened a bit as she thought about it more. _'No way… can he do multiple orgasms?' _She found herself smiling a little at the thought. She was dragged from her thoughts as she felt two strong hands pick her up and place her on the bed where her green lover sat just moments before.

Beast Boy was now standing in front of her with a grin on his face. "Your turn." He whispered huskily. Beast Boy leant forward and began nibbling on Ravens neck leaving very small indentations in her soft pale skin, every nibble and every lick brought a moan or a gasped profanity from the agape mouth of the violet haired demoness. Raven was enthralled and started to reaching towards his engorged member again only to find her hands being slapped away gently. "Wait your turn." Beast Boy teased. Raven pouted but was soon left moaning again when Beast Boy began nipping playfully at her left nipple. Ravens hands became entangled in his now longer forest green hair as he nipped, licked and sucked at her nipple and the sensitive skin around it. Beast Boy's free hand began rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach before slowly drifting down to the area between her thighs. Raven gasped in anticipation but moaned as he pulled his hand away again, she looked down at him in disapproval. "Sorry babe almost forgot." He stated with a chuckle which confused the empath slightly; that us until she noticed him bring the hand to his face and bite through the claw like finger nails on his pointer and middle fingers snapping the sharpened points off. "Didn't want to hurt you." He whispered. "Well… not _too_ badly." He said with a wink. Before Raven could say anything she was distracted as he latched himself onto her right nipple this time and began giving it the same treatment as her left.

She was panting and moaning happily but let out a lustful moan as she felt his two now declawed fingers begin to slowly play with her clitoris. Gasping she began pushing the back of his head down so that his face was being buried deeper into her ample bosom. Beast Boy took this as a sign that he was doing well so he began biting her nipple a bit more forcefully and gently grinding it between his fang like teeth.

Beast Boy couldn't help but purr. He was usually embarrassed by it but he couldn't care at that point, he was pleasuring the woman he had secretly loved for the past year and he seemed to be doing it well… he had never been so glad that he had his animal instincts than at that moment.

Gently he pushed one of his declawed fingers into the wet folds of his demoness lover and began to slowly drive it in and out of her.

Raven felt her mind go foggy as she felt him slip his finger within her. Raven had often felt very lonely over the years and was not a stranger to finding pleasure from herself whilst in the shower so this was not the first time a finger had found its way inside her… however it was the first time it had been someone else's finger… and holy shit did it feel better! She groaned in approval as Beast Boy slid his other finger within her and joined the other in the slow rhythmical thrusting motion.

"Oh Azar…" Raven moaned.

"You like?" Beast Boy asked with a grin.

"More." Was all she could bring herself to say.

"More what?" Beast Boy teased not really expecting an answer from the usually shy empathic goddess that lay beneath him.

"Please Beast Boy more." She groaned.

"As you wish." Beast Boy said as he slowly trailed hot kisses down her toned stomach and past her naval heading for her completely shaved and wet womanhood. Raven blushed; she wasn't expecting this. Beast Boy positioned his face between her legs and tried to look up at the face of _his_ pale beauty but found that he couldn't see her face past her large perky breasts.

Beast Boy lowered his face and gently kissed the bundle of nerves that was her clit which elicited a shy grunt from the girl which made the changeling smile as he moved in and kissed it again whilst slipping his two fingers inside her again and resumed his gentle thrusting. Beast Boy pushed his nose to her opening and took a long intake of her scent; Beast Boy became mesmerised by the smell of her arousal and begun performing without thinking as his instincts continued to show him exactly what to do. Slowly he began to lick between the folds of her womanhood with his long tongue and suckle on her clit.

Beast Boy began to purr again as he tasted her, she tasted _good_. Beast Boy continued licking and thrusting with his fingers as he felt the walls of her body begin to constrict around his fingers. He felt her begin to shudder before her orgasm hit.

"Garfield!" He heard her moan his real name but didn't respond as her womanly juices flooded his face which he lapped up happily and greedily enjoying the taste. The eagerness in which he drank her cum surprised her and pleasured her into yet another body rocking orgasm that once again he drank up happily. "Holy shit…" She breathed whilst trying to get her body to intake the air it needed.

Raven watched as Beast Boy slowly rose from between her legs as he brought himself to hover over her so that they were at eye level. She looked at his face and sighed happily until she noticed that the lower part of his face was still glistening with her own womanly juices. Without thinking she slowly lifted her head and with half lidded eyes began to slowly, and very cutely, lick her own juices from his slightly stubbly face. She enjoyed the taste but felt dirty as she did it, she would be ashamed to admit that it wasn't the first time she had tasted herself but she was incredibly lonely until Beast Boy came along.

"Oh fuck Rae…" Beast Boy gasped as he watched the girl he loved lick her own juices from his face. "You're too hot for words." Beast Boy admitted. Raven stopped her lapping after being satisfied that none of her own nectar had gone to waste, she had already made sure to savour his cum so she thought it only fair that hers be treated the same way. _'Yeah right…'_ Raven thought to herself. _'I'm just dirty… but I'm ok with that.' _She admitted to herself before sighing dreamily.

Beast Boy lowered his face and took her lips in his own in a hot and steamy kiss and savouring the taste of her mouth that still had the lingering taste of her own cum amongst it. Raven lowered her hands to reach for his fully erect and rock hard manhood. She was ready. She was about to give him the one thing she could never get back but he was the only person that she ever wanted to have it.

"Rae wait." Beast Boy said suddenly as he broke the kiss and looked longingly into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, she was deeply concerned that maybe he was unwilling to go the whole way.

"You need to know something first."

Ravens heart dropped. A million thoughts ran through her head as to what it could be and most of them weren't overly pleasant.

"You need to know." Beast Boy began. "That because of the animal in me when I mate I mate for life, which means that if we go through with this then to me you will always be the one and only."

Raven looked at him dumbfounded. She felt her heart begin to sink lower in her chest. _'Well… I guess I can't blame him for not wanting me to be his only…' _She thought dejectedly but Beast Boy continued.

"Raven I want nothing more than for you to be my only but I needed you to know that." Beast Boy added with a heart-warming and very sincere smile.

Raven felt her heart rise as it seemed to flutter back to life. She felt a tear role down her cheek and a smile appear on her pale lips. "Beast Boy I swear to you that I will make the same promise. I will be you're only if you will be mine?" She whispered with a hint of joy in her quiet voice.

Beast Boy smiled widely as he felt tear role down his own cheek. "Are you sure? I don't want you to make a promise like that if you don't want to?"

Raven paused, she couldn't move only stare. No one in the team had ever seen the green man cry, after everything they had been through not once had he shed a single tear. And yet here he was. A tear rolling down his face caused by the love he had for her.

"I swear it Beast Boy." Raven whispered as she moved her head closer to his so she could kiss him again.

"Gar." He stated warmly. "You can call me Gar if you want." He said affectionately before he moved his face closer to Ravens and meeting her lips with a long and loving kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated and soon their tongues were duelling for supremacy. Raven ran her hands down his chiselled body until she found his very well endowed penis. She slowly started guiding its tip towards her opening as she continued to kiss the man she loved. Beast Boys hands began to slowly move down her body and towards her hips before he snaked them behind her body and firmly grabbed a hold of her ass cheeks which caused Raven to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Slowly he used the hold he had on her ass cheeks to bring her lower body towards him as she continued to guide his large member towards her wet opening.

Slowly his tip entered the tight lips of her womanhood which made her groan in happiness. Beast Boy gently slid in until he his tip reached her barrier. He stayed there for a moment as he waited for his lover to adjust to him inside her.

"Gar?" Raven asked nervously as she felt his tip brush against her barrier. "If you mate for life then that means I'm your first right?" She whispered with a hint of hope in her voice that only Beast Boy with his acute hearing could have picked up.

"Yes babe. I'm a virgin. And I can tell you are too." He answered sweetly but found it hard to concentrate with his penis inside her.

"Not for long." She whispered but barely audibly. She looked into his eyes as if to give him permission. The love-struck shape shifter recognised the sign and slowly began to move his penis in and out of her gently but never passing her barrier only kissing it with his tip. He reared back and then forcefully plunged his swollen rod into her; breaking her barrier and burying over two thirds of himself within her. He stayed there and didn't move as he watched Raven wince in pain. He resisted the urge to ask if she was ok but then she looked into his eyes again giving the same sign as before.

He slowly began to thrust himself inside her. Ravens pain quickly went from pain to pleasure as she began moaning in pleasure once again. Beast Boy began grunting as he continued to thrust himself inside her, barely resisting the urge to go deeper but he had to until she was ready. His hands never left her soft but firm ass cheeks as he continued his movements to the symphony of moans and grunts that came from the two of them. With _his_ hands preoccupied with her ass cheeks it was up to Raven herself to pleasure her currently ignored breasts. With one arm still wrapped around her green lover she moved the other on to her breast and began to forcibly knead it with her own palm.

Watching as she played with herself Beast Boy began reach deeper inside her with each thrust until his tip met the lips of her womb, but he still wasn't all the way inside yet.

"Oh fuck Gar!" Raven called loudly. "Oh Azar!"

Beast Boy continued thrusting as he eagerly watched her rub and tweak her own nipple. He was about to take a risk but he decided to go with it anyway. His hands were still squeezing her ass cheeks but slowly he began to move his declawed fingers towards the hole that was hidden between them. He began to slowly rub her hidden hole with the fingers that were still wet from Ravens juices. Raven groaned loudly at the feeling. She looked longingly into the eyes of her love.

"You're as dirty as I am, aren't you?" Beast Boy grunted with a smirk.

Raven was feeling too much pleasure to smirk back but managed a reply anyway. "Maybe even dirtier…"

That was all Beast Boy needed to hear as he slipped one finger into her ass and began thrusting gently but in time with his pelvic thrusts. The fact that no one heard the moan of ecstasy that Raven screamed at that point in time was one of the greatest mysteries of our age. Ravens hand left her breast and found its way to Beast Boys back where the other one was already gripping on for dear life. Slowly Raven began dragging her finger nails down his well-muscled back leaving long scratch marks but only made Beast Boy growl in approval. He slipped his other declawed finger into her so now he was using two fingers to finger her ass while he plunged his manhood within her womanhood.

Beast Boy continued thrusting both his pelvis and his fingers into Ravens holes as she continued to pant and groan. Beast Boy felt Ravens soft and wet walls begin to constrict around his engorged member increasing his own pleasure as they both began edging to their climaxes. Beast Boy began to pant and grunt louder as he thrust himself deeper inside her until his pelvis was slapping against Ravens thighs; he was all in now, his tip reaching inside her womb with every thrust.

"Rae I'm gonna cum soon!" Beast Boy growled in between grunts.

"Me too!" Raven replied.

"I need to pull out!" Beast Boy yelled suddenly but was held in place by the dark beauty so he continued thrusting.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not wearing a condom!"

"Fuck it! I don't care!" Raven replied; it wasn't something that was said just in the heat of the moment… they both wanted what was coming.

"Holy Shit!" They both yelled in perfect unison as they came at the same time. Beast Boy thrust every inch of himself inside her and released all of his seed that his abnormally large ejaculation carried directly into Ravens awaiting womb. Raven shuddered as she came, drenching his throbbing member with her own juices and revelling in the feeling of his warm seed inside of her.

They collapsed side by side facing each other onto Ravens bed. They were panting and desperately trying to suck in the air that they needed. Beast Boys arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that he could kiss her; Ravens arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck so that she could deepen the loving kiss. The two continued to lay there for hours with Beast Boy still inside Raven. One of Ravens arms had unwrapped itself from around Beast Boys neck and had begun slowly rubbing her flat belly; she had that gorgeous smile on her face that Beast Boy would and could never forget even as she fell asleep with him still insider her and one of her hands still lazily hovering over her belly.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(Present Day)**

That was where he remembered it from. That smile. Beast Boy remembered that he had made Raven smile quite a bit that day but it was only after they had made love, after he had promised to be her only and when she was rubbing her belly that he had first seen _that_ smile. He had no idea how, he assumed it was because of her powers, but she somehow knew she was pregnant the moment they were done. She had had that smile on her face throughout most of her pregnancy and now it was second nature to her which was something Beast Boy was very happy about.

Beast Boy was distracted from his thoughts by a giggle that came from one of the corners of their room. The giggle brought a smile to his face as he slowly untangled himself from his gorgeous girlfriend. As he moved her he noticed the ring on her left hand that sparkled in the early morning light that came through the curtains and he made a mental not to stop calling her his _girlfriend_ and to remember that after yesterday she was now his _fiancé_.

He smiled even wider as he through some pyjama pants on that he picked up off of the floor before he headed over to the cot on the other side of the room. He leaned over the side of the cot and looked into the smiling face of his five month old son. The face locked onto that of his fathers as the little boy began to bounce and giggle more indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Beast Boy, who had changed his name to 'The Hunter' after he became a father as he felt a father should not have the word 'boy' in his name, slowly bent down to pick up his smiling son up out of his cot.

The baby boy was quite a sight to behold but no one could deny he was a beautiful little boy. He had green skin much like his fathers but it was a much paler colour as if it was a purposeful mix of both of his parent's skin tones. His hair was a light purple colour and his ears were pointed exactly like his fathers. The most interesting thing about the young boy was his eyes. One was a deep emerald colour that shone on the day light whilst the other was a captivating emerald colour that glimmered in the night.

Much to his parents delight was the fact that he never cried, only giggled; there was no doubt he was Gar's son.

"What's up Jax?" Gar asked his son as he cradled him his arms. Jackson Victor Logan was the boy's name, named after Gar and Ravens favourite character in the show 'Sons of Anarchy' (which granted is a weird show for crime fighters to watch) and his middle name was Cyborgs real name who was also the boys godfather and favourite uncle. "I think mummy is still asleep little buddy but I'm sure if we ask nicely she'll feed you." Gar said with a smile which only made his son giggle even more.

"I'm always awake for my boys." A groggy voice came from behind the green shape shifter; he turned with a smile to greet his lovely fiancé.

"Morning babe." Gar said as he leaned down to kiss his wife who took it greedily. "Hmm someone's in a good mood." He added with a chuckle as he passed his little boy to his future wife.

"Always for you two." She replied with a smile as she began to feed her son.

Gar took the time to look over at his Azrathean goddess of a fiancé and perfect little son and he couldn't help but remember all the amazing times he had had with Raven or both of them over the past few months.

But those memories are for another morning…

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Please leave a review!**

**Yours sincerely**

**Dynamite403**

**(D-403)**


	2. Breakfast in the Doghouse

The green hero watched in awe as his fiancé breast fed his son. His eyes were glazed over and he was still recalling the last few months they had spent together. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the pale beauty and the small green skinned child that was comfortably nestled in her arms. He silently strode over to the window and slowly drew back the curtains. He shivered at the sight of the snow covered bay and suburban area that was visible from their room.

Changeling suddenly felt very cold standing there in nothing but his pyjama pants as he wrestled with the thought of crawling back into bed to find warmth with the mother of his child. Without realising his gaze had returned to her subtle smile as she looked upon her son, that boy was so special to them and had brought them together like nothing else could and he marvelled at the way that a child who had not even gained the ability to speak yet was able to bring her out of her shell more than he ever could. He acknowledged that she had proven in the past that her maternal instincts were not something to be trifled with, all the evidence for that could be found in the time she risked her life to save Melvin, Timmy and Teether who weren't even her real children.

"Rae I'm going to go make some breakfast, feel like anything in particular?" The green man asked in attempt to break his own revelry.

"Pancakes would be pretty nice." Raven replied sweetly. Most people could never imagine Raven without her monotone but these days that was merely an act, when left alone with just her fiancé and/or her son the emotionless way in which she usually spoke was all but forgotten.

"Anything for you." Hunter responded as he leant down and kissed her lovingly. Before he left he leant over and kissed his son on his forehead and stroked his hand over the thick purple locks that had started to grow from his scalp.

Raven watched as the man she loved and the father of her child walked from the room still clad in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. She shivered in recognition of how cold it truly was. Raven liked the cold, she enjoyed being able to dress in her more comfortable clothing and had done for as long as she could but now she liked the cold for a much different reason.

Her fiancé had the strange ability to regulate his own body temperature. He could never cool it down below what was average for most humans but was able to make himself warmer so that he was almost like her own personal portable heater.

Raven attempted to stifle a laugh at the thought.

Whenever it was cold she found herself even more drawn to his embrace than she usually was, and she spent most of her time wrapped in his green arms anyway.

Raven broke from her thoughts as she felt her son detach himself from her left nipple and begin giggling once again.

"Always smiling." She affectionately said to the small green skinned child. "You really are your father's son."

Raven placed Jax safely on his back in the centre of the bed as she rose to get herself dressed. As she moved towards her bathroom she caught sight of herself in her full length mirror by the bathroom door, she smiled as she remembered something her green man had said a few days ago. _'Holy shit Rae, you can't even tell you were pregnant!'_

The comment meant more to her than she thought he realised, she couldn't deny that he was right. Five months ago her stomach had been large enough to hold an entire small African village within it but now, after rigorous exercise and plenty of vigorous sex, her body had pretty much returned to exactly how it was before, the only slight difference were her still swollen breasts but her fiancé wasn't complaining.

After she had given birth to Jax her body had entered a healing trance that healed almost all the damage that her pregnancy had left; her stretch marks were completely gone and even the damage to her nether regions had been repaired, much to her own delight.

Raven silently entered the bathroom to relieve herself. Once done she emerged from the on suite bathroom dressed in her comfortable grey tracksuit pants and black tank top. Raven was on maternity leave from the Titans but still lived in the Titans tower with them. She collected her still smiling son and carried him in her arms as she made her own way to the kitchen/common room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

After Hunter had left his bedroom he made his way up to the common room that was a few floors above where his and Ravens room was. He sauntered into the room where he was assaulted by smell of Cyborgs breakfast.

"Yo H-man you want in on my breakfast?" The tin man called to his best friend. The shape shifter had given up on being vegetarian shortly after he started dating Raven, his motives were that he wanted to learn to cook for her and he couldn't do that if he refused to taste test what he made for her. That being the case he still attempted to avoid meat if he could.

"Nah thanks Cy." The green man replied cheerfully. "I'm just gonna make me and Rae some pancakes."

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders in response.

Hunter made his way to the kitchen but cast a glance over to his disgruntled and dishevelled leader who looked like he had spent _yet _another night on the couch.

"Still in the dog house?" Hunter asked as he began pulling ingredients from the cabinets in the kitchen.

Robin grunted from his seat at the kitchen table before responding. "I think it's getting worse." The traffic light looking leader responded before burying his face in his hands.

Hunter had to try very hard not to laugh at his leader's misfortune.

It had taken almost three months for Robin to apologise to Raven. It that time everything had seemingly begun to spiral out of the spikey haired man's control. Two weeks after the fight Cyborg had joined Hunter and Raven in their 'leave of absence' after Robin had tried pinning the blame on the metal man. Cyborg spent almost three weeks living in the Titans East Tower before returning but still refusing to talk to Robin until he too got an apology, he still went on missions though. Truth be told, the only reason he did return was because the happy couple had told him in confidence about their new relationship and their incoming child together.

Despite all this Hunter had still not completely forgiven the masked man and doubted that he ever would. He still held his promise to his heart; if he _ever _made her cry again Robin may not live long enough to regret it.

"She's always been obsessed with children but now that you two have one it's gotten even worse." Robin stated. "I keep telling her we're too young and should be married first but then she brings up the fact that you two are actually younger than us _and _that you're not married yet."

"That's a tough one dude." Cyborg interjected between mouthfuls.

"I don't know how you two make everything look so easy." Robin added, looking towards Hunter for the first time since he entered the room.

The green man continued to mix the pancake batter in the mixing bowl he was using before he begun to think. What could he say to Robin? He knew why he and Raven did so well but how could he say it without setting the little runt on one of his war paths?

The reason he and Raven were doing so well was because they were both ridiculously in love with each other to a point he doubted anyone else could even fathom it.

"Well I guess you could tell her that we're different to everybody else." The shape shifter began. Robin was now listening intently and even Cyborg had become interested in the conversation as well. "You've gotta keep in mind that neither Raven nor I are actually fully human. I'm more than half animal and because of that most of my emotions mix with my instincts to persuade what I do. My love for Raven combined with my mating instincts and my inherit need to protect my family, through in the fact that she returns my love for her, just makes everything easier. Also she has the strongest maternal instincts of anyone I know, even the strongest female predators of the animal kingdom would run for cover before they went anywhere near our son."

"That was sweet of you Gar."

Hunter turned around to see the very woman he was talking about enter the common room with Jax in her arms.

"I meant every word." The shape shifter replied before kissing her lovingly. Hunter returned to his job at hand and began pouring the mixture into the frying pan and continuing to make their breakfast. The changeling kept mulling over what he had said about Raven. It was all true, if her maternal instincts had a manifestation like all of his did, the Beast, then together they could stop the world from spinning if they so wished.

How no one noticed she was pregnant until they told them was beyond him. After their first night together Raven had begun gliding around the tower seemingly in an unending state of happiness, although she did avoid Robin and Starfire like they had the plague. At first the green man thought it was all because of him but he soon noticed that she would almost constantly subconsciously rub her flat stomach with her left hand whenever she was doing something that didn't require her full attention.

How did she know before he did? He had all of the instincts of the animal kingdom and had senses that were rivalled by almost nothing else. He should have picked up the pheromone change with his nose long before she could have known. He should have been able to hear the developing foetus as well. He could only chock it up to her unrivalled maternal instincts that seemed to be leaps and bounds ahead of his own paternal instincts but to be fair he had spent most of his life listening to his predator based instincts. Still it confused him, there was no way her empathy abilities could have been able to detect anything until she was at least a few months pregnant. Right?

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(A little under 14 months earlier)**

Cyborg had left the tower two days earlier after a tremendous argument with Robin about who was to blame for Raven and Beast Boy being on leave. The two offending heroes were out on patrol somewhere in the city but Beast Boy couldn't have given a shit where they were.

Robin and Starfire had been avoiding the tower as much as they could; spending all day on patrol and then slinking back into their bedroom as it got dark.

Essentially Raven and Beast Boy had the tower all to themselves which allowed them to get as… _'naughty' _as they pleased pretty much whenever they pleased. The two were lying on the couch in the common room snuggling comfortably after what was one of their most exciting and tiring private moments. Beast Boy pulled the mysterious girl closer to him as he held her tight in his arms. He nuzzled his nose deep within her hair and inhaled deeply to catch a whiff of her scent which he loved so much.

"Huh?" Something was different.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she pushed herself closer to her green lover.

"Just hold still a second babe." Beast Boy said quietly. Raven rolled her eyes at the word 'babe' but found herself being brought back to the moment as she felt the green man push his nose back into her hair and breathe deeply.

Raven turned her head to look at her green beau. His face was one of deep concentration that confused the empath for a moment. Slowly his face began to grow a very sincere but awestruck smile across it. "Holy shit…" He breathed.

Raven could feel the joy and happiness rolling off of him using her empathic abilities but really she didn't need to, the look in his eyes could have told her that. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"You're pheromones have changed." Beast Boy said as he looked her in the eyes, the face he pulled almost seemed to say that that explanation explained everything.

"Is that a good thing?" Raven asked with a blush, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious.

"Oh yeah…" The shape shifter responded before lunging forward and kissing the demoness fiercely. Reluctantly Raven finally pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy making out with you, I wouldn't mind knowing why that's a good thing?" She intoned playfully.

The smile on the green man's face grew wider as his eyes seemed to dance as they sparkled. "Rae…" The green man whispered before trying to pull himself together. "You're pregnant."

Raven laughed a bit. "I already knew that."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Almost three weeks later Beast Boy and Raven stood in front of a computer monitor in the common room frantically trying to figure out what was going on. They still had yet to even see Robin or Starfire since the fight and as such Cyborg still hadn't returned.

On the computer screen before them Bumble Bee was dancing around and screaming like she had just won the lottery and been made queen of the universe. Aqualad and Speedy were staring dumbstruck towards the camera completely motionless whilst Mas y Menos were desperately trying to reboot Cyborg.

"Pregnant…" Cyborg breathed as he slowly began to operate again. "Pregnant." He repeated. "PREGNANT!" He bellowed angrily at the screen, his face now full of fury. "Grass stain when I get back there I'm going to wring your fucking neck you horny little shit!"

Beast Boy gulped audibly and blanched at the sight of his enraged friend.

"Cyborg calm down." Raven stated, a small smile gracing her lips. "We planned this."

Cyborg almost shut down again. Aqualad had paled to an exceedingly unnatural colour. Speedy was trying desperately to come to terms with what was going on and you could almost see the gears in his head struggling to turn. Mas Y Menos were smiling widely at the news whilst Bumble Bee was now crying with happiness.

"You actually planned this?" Speedy asked, still obviously confused by the whole thing.

"Correct." Raven answered, almost happily.

Silence.

"Well alright then!" Cyborg bellowed yet again, but this time his voice dripped with pride as he struck a victory pose. "I knew my little buddy had it in him!" He yelled, obviously referring to Beast Boy. "And if it makes my little sister happy then… then… BOOYAH!"

Beast Boy laughed merrily as he placed his arm around Raven who moved into the embrace. Beast Boy turned to the screen again. "Hey Cy I know you have a reason for not being here at the moment… and it's a damn good one but…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Cyborg we really need your help. We don't know if we can face Robin and Starfire without you, yet alone make the Tower ready for a baby." Raven added on her boyfriend's behalf.

"Why the hell are you guys asking?" Cyborg squealed. "Slade himself couldn't keep me a way a second longer! I'll be there in a few hours!"

"We could be there in an hour if we took our T-ship." Bumble Bee interjected. "Plus I want to go congratulate the two and be there when they tell bird brain!"

"Mas Y Menos prepare the T-ship for launch." Cyborg said to the young tornado twins.

"Mas Y Menos si podemos!" The twins shouted before speeding off towards the hanger.

"I still don't get it…" Speedy said as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Man all that hair gel is seeping into ya brain!" Bumble Bee chided before grabbing the confused red headed Titan and buzzing off towards the hanger whilst Cyborg grabbed the Atlantean who was still standing stock still and was white as a sheet and ran after the other Titans towards the hanger.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(Present Day)**

Hunter placed the steaming pile of pancakes onto the kitchen table between himself and Raven, Jax was bouncing around happily on Cyborgs lap who had since finished his breakfast and was now playing happily with his godson.

Hunter noticed Raven lick her lips before she began eating, she did it in anticipation of her food and she couldn't have known how much that simple motion could turn on the green man… on second thoughts considering how she seemed to know everything about the green hero it was a safe bet that she did it on purpose.

The shape shifter looked away from her quickly in attempt to rein his thoughts in. He looked over to his metallic best friend. There was a reason the couple had chosen Cyborg as Jax's godfather and why they used his real name as the babies middle name. The metal man had done so much for them over the years and they could think of no better protector for their child if anything ever happened to them. He had proven time and time again that he would do anything for the couple and their son, even before Jax was born.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(Past: Just as Cyborg and Titans East had arrived)**

"Come here girl!" Bumble Bee squealed as she dashed into the common room and flew directly towards the blushing empath and then enveloping her in a huge hug.

Beast Boy didn't stand a chance. Cyborg was squeezing the life out of him as he cried about how wonderful it was and repeatedly reminding them that he'd be there for them.

"Thanks Cy…" Beast Boy groaned as he tried pulling himself from the metal man's constricting embrace.

"I still don't get it." Speedy interjected as he stood before them, still scratching the back of his head. "You're pregnant?" The archer asked whilst gesturing towards Raven. "And you're the father?" He added pointing towards Beast Boy.

"Es un genio!" Mas Y Menos shouted in unison. _(Spanish: He's a genius!)_

The common room doors were suddenly thrown wide open as Robin and Starfire dashed inside.

"We saw the T-ship, what's the emergency?" The traffic light clad man barked his orders.

"This is going to be good." Bumble Bee intoned quietly to herself.

"Nothing to worry about, everything is great!" Cyborg responded, but still refused to look in the direction of the two offending heroes.

"So why are we gathering?" Starfire asked.

"We're celebrating!" Bumble Bee shouted, she nudged the still confused archer beside her who had begun mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Yeah… celebrating… woo." The archer added.

"Speedy can't you be happy?" Bumble Bee asked getting frustrated with the red headed man.

"Still trying to figure it out."

"What is there to be celebrated?" Starfire asked, bubbling in anticipation.

The room stopped. No one said anything but all heroes looked over expectantly at Raven and Beast Boy. Raven smirked.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted, Beast Boys sensitive hearing could hear the mocking tone that was lacing her voice.

Robin was just about ready to go super nova when he felt a large metallic hand on his shoulder. "If you say or do anything… I won't stop BB from doing whatever comes into that head of his…"

Robin remained silent but left the common room sulking.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(Present)**

Hunter finished his breakfast quickly and then took his son from Cyborg, he rose from the table and made his way over to the couch so that he could play with the little green skinned child. Raven joined them shortly after and snuggled into her lover whilst she watched her two boys play happily together.

So much had changed for the odd coloured couple but everything for the better, and things were continuing to get better as now it was time to sort out their wedding… Raven smiled at the thought… the smile her fiancé loved so much… she smiled _'That Smile'._

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**I just learnt that what Mas Y Menos' catch phrase translates to is: 'More or Less, We Can!"… Bizarre?**

**D-403**


	3. Snow Storms

**Hello peoples!**

**It's time for another lemon.**

**Warning:**** This lemon will be much dirtier than the last one but I'm just gonna go ahead and have some fun I guess. Writing this story means I can give the fans what they want whilst leaving out the unnecessary scenes from my other two stories.**

**So enjoy but please remember; you have been warned!**

**P.S I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Hunter and Raven were snuggling on the couch while Jax continued to giggle and gurgle at his parents. Hunter was still in nothing but his pyjama pants, showing his well-toned green chest and abs of the world; although Raven suspected that her soon to be husband was actually just showing off the long scratch marks that she had left on his back from a couple of nights before when Jax had slept in Cyborgs room so that the two could have a night alone together.

Hunter moved his eyes away from his son to peer out the huge windows of the common room. The snow had really come down over night and it looked as if it was going to snow heavily again soon.

At that current moment in time the Justice League were off fighting some new super villain somewhere who was using some sort of machine to manipulate the weather and one of the results being tremendous snow storms that hit all of California, Jump City included. With a blizzard warning that spread all across California it was no surprise that the local villains had elected to not show their faces that day, although most of them were probably trapped in their underground lairs by the massive layers of snow.

Hunter shivered involuntarily as he gazed over the snow. He looked down at his fiancé who had a bit of a frown on her face.

"You really should go put some clothes on." She chastised.

Hunter smirked. "Or I could just do this." He said before closing his eyes. Raven felt his body temperature rise and snuggled herself into him even further whilst heaving a relaxed sigh. On his lap Hunter watched as his son gave a big tired yawn. Hunter repositioned his son and pulled him in closer as well so that he rested in the nook that his two parent's bodies created but Hunter made sure that his boys back was against his own so that he could benefit from his father's rising body temperature.

Raven smiled happily. _'He really is a tremendous father." _She thought to herself.

'_I heard that.' _Hunters voice said in her head.

'_Don't abuse the gift Gar." _Raven responded.

'_You were broadcasting babe! Not my fault.'_

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(12 months earlier.)**

Raven was in her room attempting to meditate. She was now almost three months pregnant but no one could tell. According to her; Demons don't usually begin to 'show' until they enter their eighth month of pregnancy but being only half demon she theorised that she would probably begin to 'show' in her sixth month or hopefully not until early in her seventh month. Raven was very pleased about this but she did know that when she did begin to grow it would happen fast.

A light bulb above her head cracked and exploded as she thought about this.

Raven sighed. Things were only going to get worse when her moods began to become unstable due to the pregnancy; she was worried how much damage her powers could cause when she had less control.

She heard a massive thud from behind her which meant that her powers had decided to knock over her entire book shelf over. Raven needed to get control over herself quickly. She suddenly felt immediately relaxed as two green hands took hold of her shoulders and began massaging firmly.

"You ok Rae?" The green man asked from behind her.

"I am now." She cooed in response.

The green man chuckled but continued to massage his pregnant lover.

"Wanna tell me what was bothering you? Maybe I can help?"

Raven sighed but continued to allow her green boyfriend to work his magic on her shoulders and upper back. "Just getting a little worried about my powers. When I start to get my mood swings I could do some serious damage."

"I see." The green nineteen year old stated as he continued to rub her back. "Shame there isn't any spell that could help."

"If there was I would have found it by now." Raven replied with an aggravated sigh, she wasn't angry with her boyfriend only with herself.

"So there's no spell that could… I don't know channel your powers into someone else?"

"There is but it would just cause the power to build up in their body and would be very dangerous." Raven replied.

"What about if you channelled the power into me? Couldn't my shape shifting be a way to use the power that you channel out of your body?"

The green man felt the goth girl in his grip freeze. He looked around her so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. "Oh Azar…" She breathed. "That's a genius idea!" Raven shouted as she jumped off the bed she was sitting on, the whole moment caused most of the objects in her room to become encased in her dark magic and begin to float around her room. "Gar that would work!" She shouted as she spun to face her green man.

The green hero smiled wide. "Then what are we waiting for? Cast the spell!"

Both teens were obviously excited by the prospect of what they were trying.

"Gar this spell won't allow me to feel all of my emotions however it will allow me to _pretty much_ feel all of them." Raven stated as she began rummaging through her the books that now lay on her floor after the book case had been upturned. "Also the power that gets channelled into you should make you much more powerful."

"This is all sounding fucking brilliant so far Rae!" The green teen added.

Raven found the spell book she was looking for and hurriedly began searching for the page she needed. After finding it she began to smile as she read through the page. "This spell should work perfectly." The empath stated almost dreamily. "It also says that the spell will make a link between us."

"What kind of link?"

"Well." Raven began as she continued reading through the page of the spell book. "Supposedly it should allow you to tap into some of my powers. Not all of them but it should allow you to teleport you to me whenever you wanted… that sounds good to me in case one of us was ever captured!" Raven said happily. "It should also create a mental link so that we can communicate through thought!"

"How long will it take to set up?" The shape shifter asked excitedly.

Raven smiled happily. "There is nothing to set up. It's not a ritual it's just a spell. I just say the words and it should work!"

"Well come on then beautiful!"

The two lovers sat on the floor by the bed they shared. Raven took a deep breath and focused on her powers. Inside her head all of her emotions were rejoicing at the concept of being 'felt' more freely and all because of Gar. "Amor meus est, judicetur. Amoris communicare onus meum. Dilectus meus vult!" Raven intoned. _(Latin: My love is decided. Allow my love to share in my burden. My lover is willing!) _After Raven had finished the spell a light blue glow began to emanate from her body, it slowly snaked its way over to Gar and began to seep into his chest. Raven immediately felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders but also felt a strange warmness she had never felt before… It was Gar. Opposite her the green man suddenly felt very powerful but couldn't place it. He felt warm inside and knew it was the link that he had now with the love of his life. He looked up towards the face of his demoness lover and felt like he was looking at an angel as he caught sight of the unbridled joy that was etched onto her face.

'_I wonder if it worked?' _The shape shifter thought to himself.

'_Oh it worked.' _He heard Ravens voice answer in his head.

The green man was ready to shout in joy but never got the chance as Raven pounced on him smashing her lips against his. Beast Boy was surprised but ready, willing and able to reciprocate his loves motions.

Raven held nothing back and was obviously deeply enjoying her new found freedom. Her tongue continued to dance with his as she laid across him still both on the floor of their room. Raven began moaning as her body began to move against his as sensually as she could. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies like they had so many times before. Raven was becoming increasingly frustrated with her boyfriend's clothes and used her powers to once again tear the shirt of his uniform to pieces.

'_There goes another shirt…' _Beast Boy thought to himself.

'_Don't you dare complain!' _The reply came in his head, neither ceased their movements. _'Now concentrate please.'_

Beast Boy didn't reply with words or thoughts but with actions. His hands that had been happily groping her body released her and tore her cloak from her body. His hands then moved to their favourite place on her body, her ass cheeks. He grabbed her firm ass cheeks quickly, slapping them as his hands met the fabric of her leotard.

Raven moaned happily as she felt his hands grab her sensitive bum and begin kneading firmly. She found some way to deepen the kiss and let her hands continue to roam his chest and abs. Beast Boy used his purchase on her posterior to flip them over so that now was on top. He broke the kiss and then grinned manically at the demoness underneath him.

"What are you thinking Gar?"

Once again Beast Boy replied with action instead of words. He brought his hands away from her firm ass and held them out in front of her face so that she could see them. She watched as his claws extended and then with one swift movement he slashed away her leotard without ever touching her body with his claws. She marvelled at the feat her lover displayed to her as she lay naked and exposed her. Like so many times before she watched as he bit through two of his claws ready to be put to use on her. But she had slightly different plans first.

Using her powers she once again flipped them over so that she was on top. She straddled his hips showing herself to him on all of her naked glory. Beast Boy could barely contain himself he needed her now! He could the feel Beast begin to swell inside of him. His hands dashed forward in attempt to grab the large perky breasts of his lover but were slapped away before the get to their targets. Beast Boy growled lowly in response.

Raven smirked before using her powers once again to tear his clothes apart. The bottom part of his uniform, boxers, socks and shoes all torn apart and left scattered around the room. Raven swivelled on his hips so that he back was facing towards his head. She looked down at his large green member which was obviously very pleased to see her again. She grinned at the sight of his tool. She slid her hips backwards, grinding her wet womanhood all the way up his abs and along his chest as she moved it towards his face leaving a wet slick along his body. She heard his growling turn into purring as he awaited his reward.

Finally her wet opening slid over his face which he was all too happy to get to work on. Without a second thought his long cat like tongue darted from his mouth and began to lick at her folds, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves at the entrance which he suckled and nipped at much to her delight.

Raven moaned loudly at her boyfriend's skills. She grinned to herself as she lowered her body further onto his face, she was sort of worried she might suffocate him but when he deepened his work she let the thought slip from her mind. Slowly she began to lean forward so that her face was now in line with his 10 inch long member which continued to twitch at her in appreciation. She smiled and was silently thankful that they were both the same height now despite both of them both having growth spurts. Still smiling she seductively licked up his shaft and over his tip taking a good helping of his pre-cum with her. Below her she felt her boyfriend shudder and his purring increase. She was quickly losing herself to what he was doing to her but decided that today she wanted to be dominant so she began grinding herself against his face as she took his entire member in her mouth and down her throat.

The two continued to sixty-nine happily pleasuring the other with their mouths. Raven was enjoying herself immensely and the thought of her being in control was making her hornier. Suddenly she felt those two declawed fingers from earlier begin to dance around her hidden hole again. Raven continued to suck on his gentleman's sword but worried that if he did start doing what he was about to then she would lose her position as the dominant one. Her thoughts were cut short as she felt those two fingers slip into her second whole causing her to moan loudly onto his dick.

Beast Boy continued to lap away greedily at her womanhood whilst his fingers went to work happily on her other whole, sliding in and out slowly just like he knew she liked it. Raven was quickly losing herself and new she wouldn't last much longer, this was the first time she had ever cursed her lover's stamina as she continued to suck and lick on his member.

Raven didn't last much longer. She felt the pressure build inside her until she could no longer contain herself. She screamed loudly with his dick still in her mouth and halfway down her throat as she came hard. Beast Boy continued to lick happily as he drank her juices and continued to finger her ass. Raven quickly lost her composure again and came yet again to which he repeated the process.

The whole experience had been good for the shape shifter as well and now he could feel his own orgasm coming. Bucking his hips and burying his face into her woman hood he came as well. His seed shot into her mouth and she gulped it down happily, licking and sucking on his tip to get it all.

The two fell apart momentarily gasping for breath. Raven slowly sat up looking over at her still hard boyfriend and pouted. _'I wanted to be in charge this time.' _She thought to herself.

'_Sorry babe not today.' _Beast Boy replied through thought as he looked her in the eyes.

Raven was surprised by what she saw. His pupils had become slits like that of cats and she could feel the lust flowing from him, she could tell he was channelling the Beast and was still in for one hell of a moment. She liked the sound of that.

This time it was Beast Boy who pounced pinning his loved one to floor beneath him. They locked on to the eyes of each other and stared at the lust in them. Suddenly growling Beast Boy latched onto Ravens breast and began sucking, licking and softly biting. Raven screamed in ecstasy as he went to work on her breasts, her hands still pinned above her.

Beast Boy continued to play with her sensitive breasts until the Beast gave him yet another suggestion. Beast Boy gulped as he thought over what the Beast had just suggested but decided he was going to go for it.

"I want to try something different." He said to his demoness lover. "You can stop me whenever you want to ok?"

"Ok. What are you thinking?" Raven replied.

She didn't get answer. Instead Beast Boy flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees.

"Hmm, we've definitely done it doggy before Gar. What are you thinking?"

Raven grinned and chuckled in response. He took his member into his own hand and began gliding it up and down the space between her ass cheeks before tracing it over her hidden hole.

"Do you want me to stop?" Beast Boy asked. Raven knew what he was thinking now and also knew that once he started it would be difficult to stop. She admired him for asking her permission.

She thought hard. She knew how good it felt when he fingered her ass but she also knew that he would never let her anywhere near his so maybe there was a reason?

"Ok. Do it." She said with a smile.

That was all Beast Boy needed. He lined himself up and then with a grunt and one firm push he pushed all 10 inches of himself inside. Raven screamed. There was no pain only pleasure. Beast Boy began to thrust himself inside her and out. He was grunting and groaning in pleasure to which Raven would respond with her own groans and moans.

"Holy shit Rae this is… err… oh fuck!" He yelled happily.

"Oh my… fuck… Azar… GARFIELD!" Raven yelled as she came again. But Beast Boy didn't stop.

He snaked his hands around her and began to masturbate her womanhood with his rights hand while his left moved up to her left breast and began to knead as he continued to work away on her ass with his manhood.

Raven was in utter shock. She knew her Gar was good but this was something she had never expected. Usually she would come twice and he once and then it was done but this time he had made her come three times and was looking for his second. He continued to thrust himself whilst pleasuring the woman he loved.

"Gar I'm gonna… err… oh shit again…" Raven moaned as she felt another and final climax on its way.

"Raven I can't… fuck… I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as he felt the pressure building quickly.

"You'd better not-" But she was silenced as they both came together. Beast Boy felt her juices flood the hand he was using to pleasure her womanhood. Raven felt him empty his load in her ass.

Panting heavily the two broke apart and lay in each other's arms. "I was going to say…" Raven began but had to stop to catch her breath. "You'd better not cum in my ass."

"Sorry Rae but…" Beast Boy began but sighed. "I'm really sorry." He said. Raven could feel the disappointment in him. Using her new link with him she could tell that he was disappointed with himself.

The link! That explains were all that energy came from. He was channelling the energy that flowed into him from her and used it during their love making.

Raven was lost in her thoughts but not about the link. Gar was ashamed of himself for not listening to her but.

"It's ok Gar," Raven said with a smile as she snuggled in to her green Beau. "It felt kinda good."

"That's not good enough." His outburst caught her attention and left her concerned. "Raven I had no right just assume I could do that."

"Gar I liked the anal, you even asked for my permission and I said yes." She replied warmly.

"I meant finishing in there." He retorted dejectedly.

"Enough." She chastised but still had a warmth in her voice. "Gar I know you would never do anything to me that I didn't like. You're showing how much you respect me right now by chastising yourself and for that I love you even more and that is proof enough for me that you would never hurt me. But I enjoyed what you did so please don't beat yourself up about it."

Beast Boy wrapped the sorceress up in his arms and brought her close to him. Raven wrapped her own arms around him and returned the embrace and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(Present)**

Hunter yawned widely as he awoke. He didn't know when he fell asleep but he did notice that he was still on the couch. Raven was snuggled very close to him and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her. Jax was still fast asleep in his lap and breathing quietly.

Hunter looked up and out the window and marvelled at the ferocity of the snow storm outside.

"Wow the League must really be struggling with this guy." Hunter said to himself.

"Yeah they must still be going at it." A voice said from the centre of the couch. Cyborg was sitting there with a hot cup of coffee as he watched some sort of movie on the huge TV; the volume was turned down very low. "I put the volume down low so that I didn't wake you guys."

"Thanks Cy. That's real good of you." The green father responded warmly as he looked at his best friend with appreciation.

"Ya'll looked way too cute to wake up." Cy responded, his voice sounded very honest. "Like a really happy family." Cyborg was smiling warmly all throughout his speech.

Hunter looked at the two living beings in his arms and smiled contently. "I did well didn't I Cy?"

Cyborg chuckled. "I can honestly say that you both got exactly what you deserved. And I mean that."

"You're a real sweet heart Cy." The voice came from Raven as she began to stir but didn't remove herself from her place against her fiancé. She looked down at her son and smiled as she began to stroke the purple hair on his head. "How long were we asleep?"

"About two hours." Cy replied.

"He shouldn't need feeding just yet." She said. Hunter looked down at his family and saw the content little smile on his sons baby face as he slept happily. He turned to Raven and looked at her face.

He saw it. The reason he got up every morning. He saw the smile. As she gazed upon their son and leant into him she did it. It was _That Smile._


	4. Life Is Good

The common room was still pretty quiet. Hunter was awake now but still feeling very drowsy as he sat on the couch with Raven curled up against him on his left and with his son Jax sleeping silently in his lap as he made the most of his father's currently high body temperature. Hunter was purring contently as he absentmindedly stroked his fiancés hair which caused her once again to doze of happily. All the while the green man was watching a movie with his best friend Cyborg who was sitting a little further up the couch.

"I kind of wish Bee was here." Cyborg stated from out of nowhere.

"Would be good to get comfy with her with a storm like this going on huh?" Hunter replied, making reference to vicious snow storm that was still raging outside of the tower.

Cyborg didn't say anything but just nodded slowly. The metal man had been dating the leader of Titans East since the day Raven had announced she was pregnant and now the metal man and Bumblebee had become _very_ close.

Raven yawned widely but didn't move or open her eyes. "I could bring her here if you like?" She said quietly.

Cyborg jumped from the couch and stared wide eyed and hopeful at the demoness that was still snuggled in closely to the green man. "You could do that?" He asked excitedly but still kept his voice down so that he wouldn't wake up the green baby that was still sleeping contently.

"I can but it will take a lot of power so Gar would have to lend me some and I'd have to sleep for a few hours or so after doing it." Raven replied, finally opening her eyes and looking at the cybernetic Titan.

"I'll give you some power." Hunter said kindly. "And I wouldn't mind staying like this a while so if you just wanna sleep then that's cool with me."

"You two are the greatest!" Cyborg quietly yelled happily. "I'll call Bumblebee to let her know!"

"How will you get signal in a snowstorm like this?" Hunter asked.

Cyborg grinned mockingly. "Pfft, oh please this storm aint nothing my tech can't handle."

Cyborg quickly ran out of the common room to call his insect-human hybrid of a girlfriend, Hunter noted that she didn't sound very appealing of you thought of her like that. He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. The action caused his son to stir and yawn as he awoke from his nap. Raven smiled and Hunter began to purr again as their son began to giggle happily again. They heard that sound almost constantly but to both of them it was the most heart-warming and brilliant sound that they had ever heard.

Raven sat up a bit but never really left the warmth of her fiancé, she reached over and picked up her son and placed him on his back in her lap and began to playfully tickle the boy which turned the child's giggles into laughter and only amplified the smile on her own face.

Raven stopped tickling the boy and instead pulled him closer to herself and hugged him. Hunter couldn't resist but to hug them both as well making it one big family hug. The three often did stuff like that, they couldn't help it. Raven was the only woman who would or could ever hold a place in his heart, he knew that for a fact and there was no way in hell he'd ever want to change that. And as for his son… the love he had for that boy went beyond what he ever thought he could feel for something but the strange thing was he had felt love that strong every day for the last 14 months. He loved Raven just as much as he loved his son, and that was the secret to their relationship. No one was favoured more than the other; they both loved each other just as much as they loved their son.

The family moment didn't last much longer as the very excited metal man came barrelling through the common room. "Bee is ready to go!" He shouted boisterously.

The odd coloured family broke from their hug. Raven placed Jax back into his father's lap where the boy seemingly made himself comfortable again. Raven then took her green fiancés hand so that she could borrow some energy, she could do this because a fair amount of the power that Hunter had in his body was energy that she had siphoned off to him through their link whenever she felt an emotion strongly enough that it would want discharge some power, because of this Hunter was able to actually store some of Ravens own energy in his body which not only made him stronger but also enabled Raven to tap into it through physical contact to use it whenever she needed to.

She raised the hand that wasn't intertwined with that of her green lover and opened a portal to the Tower in Steel City after reciting her famous mantra. The portal was open for a few seconds before Bumblebee confidently sashayed through it. Raven closed the portal as soon as the woman was through and instantly felt exhausted, as did the green man next to her; Jump to Steel was a very long distance and creating portals that far apart from each other was not easy.

"Sparky!" Bumblebee shouted loudly as she dashed over to her boyfriend and embraced him quickly. Bumblebee had obviously gotten the memo that no one was wearing their uniform or planned on doing anything to taxing that day. She was wearing black bedroom short shorts and a very tight fitting yellow tank top. After releasing Cyborg the Titans East leader spun around to face the family sitting comfortably on the couch. "Let me see it!" She declared loudly.

"Hey!" Both parents declared defensively and in perfect unison. "Our son is not an 'it'!" They shouted once again in perfect unison.

Bumblebee ignored them and flew over to them. "No, no not Jax." She clarified. "The ring!"

Both of the parents looked a bit sheepish when they realised that Bumblebee was actually talking about the engagement ring. Raven raised her left hand and proudly presented the shiny new engagement ring that her green man had given to her the day before.

Bumblebee looked at in awe. "Holy shit that looks expensive." Bumblebee breathed quietly. "How did you afford that?"

Gar chuckled nervously. "I've got some money lying around." He stated cryptically.

"It must be quite a lot." Bumblebee said more to herself than anyone else. She smiled again and moved her eyes to the still smiling baby boy sitting comfortably in the shape shifters lap. "Ok, _now _let me see my favourite nephew." She said teasingly.

Hunter watched as Bumblebee sat down on the other side of Raven and continued to watch as his fiancé carefully and caringly took Jax from his lap and handed him to the waiting arms of Bumblebee. The green man thought it was funny how pretty much _every _Titan in the world considered themselves either aunts or uncles of his son; he always thought that it was great how much they cared, but there were two uncles who were much more intense than the others and one of them being Cyborg.

"What are you smiling at green bean?" Bumblebee said suddenly, breaking the green man from his reverie.

"He's been doing it all day." Raven added with a smile. "But every time he starts reminiscing he starts radiating happiness, affection or… err… something else that shall remain nameless." Raven finished with a blush, obviously referring to lust.

"I haven't been that bad have I?" Hunter asked with a nervous chuckle. Raven simply smiled warmly at him before giving him a short but loving kiss.

Shortly after, Bumblebee handed Jax back to Hunter before she slid over towards the metal man and made herself comfortable against him. Hunter began to raise his body temperature again as Raven snuggled back into her fiancé; Hunter pulled Jax's back up against him again so that he could keep his child warm. In unison everybody in the room, obviously apart from Jax, heaved a heavy sigh of contentment.

"Did you guys hear about KF and Jinx?" Bumblebee asked suddenly.

"Yeah we did." Cyborg answered. "Can't really blame them for just spontaneously getting married like that but it still would have been nice to be there." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them but I still would have liked to have been there." Bumblebee added. "Oh well at least we get to be there for theirs!" She added excitedly whilst gesturing towards the happy family on the other end of the couch.

"Yes you will." Raven said happily. "But you and only a few others, it's going to be pretty small and _very _soon if we have our way."

"What? Why small?" Bumblebee asked loudly.

"Dude! Volume!" Hunter chastised in a hushed yell. "My boy's trying to nap!"

Bumblebee looked very sheepish. "Oops."

The conversation was interrupted when the four Titans heard loud yelling coming from the hallway just outside of the common room.

"Not again." Hunter complained while Raven and Cyborg just groaned loudly.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"Star's gone baby crazy and Rob won't stand for it." Hunter answered. Hunter continued but very quietly. "The thing is Robin is definitely not ready for kids that much is obvious. But… I have to say the same thing about Starfire, she never takes Robins opinions into account on personal matters and if she can't compromise then the two of them aren't ever going to last."

Raven silently nodded her head in agreement but Bumblebee looked on shocked. "When did you become so wise?"

Cyborg chuckled loudly from behind her. "Crazy aint it?" Cyborg calmed down a lot before continuing in a very truthful voice. "Parenthood really changed both of these two for the better; don't get me wrong I thought they were great before but now…" He finished with a slight chuckle before becoming serious again. "But what H-man says about Star and Rob is right, neither of them are ready for kids no matter how much she wants them but there is no way in hell I'm stepping in between those two."

The room became uncomfortably silent; all that could be heard was the yelling from the hallway.

Hunter sighed loudly in frustration. "Let's watch a movie or something. I'm not gonna let those two ruin the _really_ good day I was having." He stated firmly.

"Good idea man!" Cyborg said as he stood up and moved over to the DVD collection. "Alright what are we in the mood for?"

"Horror." Hunter and Raven said together.

Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow. "You two spend _way_ too much time together." She teased. Both parents replied by playfully poking their tongues at the woman which caused her to chuckle again.

"I really don't feel like a horror guys." Cyborg admitted.

"That's cool." Hunter said. "We really shouldn't with Jax in the room anyway."

"So… action, comedy or something else?" Cyborg continued.

Hunter turned his head to look out the window when an idea struck him as he watched the raging snow storm. "How about a disaster film? Something with heaps of snow."

"I like that idea!" Cyborg bellowed happily.

"Me too." Bumblebee added.

"Agreed." Stated Raven.

"You're the resident movie expert." Cyborg said addressing Hunter. "Got any suggestions?"

"Hmm… there's always 'The Day After Tomorrow' or maybe 'The Perfect Storm'." Hunter suggested.

"Both are good films." Cyborg stated thoughtfully. How many people really make this much effort in choosing a movie? **(A/N: I do but that's not the point!)**

"I've never seen 'The Perfect Storm'." Raven said quietly before trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably.

"Me neither." Bumblebee added.

With that it was decided. Cyborg put the DVD into the machine and sat back down with his girlfriend and got comfortable. He was nanoseconds away from starting the movie when the TV screen began buzzing loudly to alert them to an incoming call. Cyborg shrugged slowly before answering. The screen crackled for a second before the face of Jax's other intense 'uncle' appeared on the screen.

"You went without me?" The red headed Titan bellowed angrily on the screen.

"Chill gel head." Bumblebee replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "We're having a relaxing 'chill day' with our loved ones and I'm sorry to say that that doesn't include you Speedy."

"Oh yeah?" Speeds replied with a scowl. "And if I wanted to see my nephew?"

Hunter was laughing again at Speedy's words. He thought it was crazy, of all people to become 'Super Uncle' no one would have guessed it would have been Speedy.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(Almost 14 months ago. Just after Raven had told Robin she was pregnant)**

Bumblebee and Starfire were dancing around loudly in celebration, it seemed that the red headed alien princess and instantaneously forgotten what had happened over the past few weeks. The green teen was smiling widely as Cyborg kept giving him list after list about what he was going to do to the tower to make it baby proof as well as giving him his ideas for the babies 'Super-Nursery-Cyborg-Style'. Aqualad was still as white as a sheet for some reason unbeknownst to anyone else. Mas y Menos were also smiling widely and standing next to the still _very_ confused Speedy.

An audible click was heard throughout the room as Speedy seemed to have pieced the not so easy jigsaw puzzle together. "No way…" Speedy breathed.

"Looks like someone is back in the world of the living." Bumblebee joked as she looked over at her archer teammate.

"Creo que puede ser roto." Mas said with a cheeky grin. _(Spanish: I think he may be broken.)_

"Por lo menos no fue nuestra culpa esta vez!" Menos replied. _(Spanish: At least it wasn't our fault this time!)_

Speedy ignored everyone's comments, everyone does that to Mas y Menos anyway, and instead stared wide eyed at the two soon to be parents before smiling widely.

"Congrats you two!" Speedy practically yelled. "This is so cool!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to stare wide eyed at Speedy.

"Él está definitivamente rota..." Menos stated quietly. _(Spanish: He is definitely broken…)_ Mas only replied by nodding.

"Are you feeling ok Speedy?" Bumblebee asked unsurely.

"Hell yeah I am!" Speedy replied happily. "I love kids! They're so cool! And who knows, we may have the next Speedy on the way!"

"Oh hell no!" Beast Boy replied in mock defence. "If my kid wants to be a hero then he or she will either be the new Beast Boy or Raven!"

Raven made a mental note that even this early on her boyfriend wasn't referring to their child as 'it'… he was getting serious brownie points for that.

"Actually BB that's and interesting point, if you're going to be a dad then you really shouldn't have the word 'boy' in your name." Cyborg stated almost distantly as he stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Hmm that's a good point." Beast Boy agreed. "But what should it be then?"

The room was silent as everyone went into deep thought.

Raven was the first to speak up. "Well I always thought that your body type reminded me of a hunter if that helps. Lean but broad and chiselled." She stated with an almost purr beneath her words as she described her boyfriend's body.

"A hunter…" Beast Boy stated distantly.

"Not _A_ hunter." Speedy added in thought. "_The _Hunter."

"The Hunter is pretty cool." Bumblebee added.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Hunter came back to reality after yet another trip down memory lane, this time however it seemed that no one had noticed him drift off. When he looked back up at the screen he caught a very slight glimpse of a disappointed Speedy as he signed off.

Speedy had been a tremendous help throughout the past few months as well, he helped Hunter and Cyborg build the 'Super-Nursery' and always volunteered to baby sit even though neither Hunter nor Raven ever really needed one because they were still at that point where they didn't want to leave their son for more than half an hour at a time.

Cyborg had just got the movie set up again and was once again inches away from pressing the play button when…

Starfire and Robin burst into the room loudly. All four of the heroes on the couch groaned loudly.

Starfire was yelling loudly and angrily in Tameranian whilst Robin was yelling back in English despite not having a clue what she was saying. The fighting was too loud and the language to vulgar for Hunter to sit there and do nothing whilst his child was in the room. He slowly placed Jax onto Ravens lap before standing up and walking over to the two arguing Titans. The green man was now standing inches away from the two but had yet to say a word.

"What do you want Hunter?" Robin spat angrily.

In seconds the lean green body of Hunter disappeared and now Robin was faced with the angrily snarling from of The Beast. Everyone in the room apart from Raven froze at the sight of the growling towering behemoth that was standing mere cm's away from Robin and Starfire. With nothing but a growl The Beast raised one of its mighty arms and pointed towards the doorway that lead to the hallway. Both of the offending Titans took the hint and slowly backed out of the common room with the hands raised in the submissive gesture.

As soon as they were out of the room Hunter returned to his… _'human?' _form. He turned around to face the heroes on the couch with a confident grin adorning his face. He slowly made his way back to the couch where he sat down again, took his son back into his lap, raised his body temperature and pulled his smiling fiancé close to him again.

After a few seconds Hunter looked back over to a shocked Bumblebee and a very suspicious looking Cyborg.

"When did you…" Cyborg began but trailed off.

Hunter shrugged. "Rae helped me." He answered. "Now that I've got Rae and Jax to fight for The Beast gave me all of his power so that I could protect them." He stated nonchalantly.

"And you didn't say anything because?" Cyborg continued.

Hunter chuckled. "Because I knew I'd have to use it to shut those two up at some point."

Cyborg chuckled a little whilst Bumblebee just shrugged. Raven and Hunter locked eyes for a second, the demonessess eyes glistened with mischief before she moved her mouth closer to the green man's ears so that only he could hear what she was going to say. "Have I ever told you that your vicious side is a serious turn on?" She whispered playfully.

Hunter kissed her cheek before she pulled away; once she had he pulled away he gently lifted her and drew her closer to him so that she was essentially sitting in his lap with Jax. Raven picked her boy up into her lap and hugged him close to her whilst getting her fiancés lap all to herself. Hunter snaked his hands around her so that he was hugging both her and his son.

Cyborg finally pressed play on the movie and all five of the human hybrids on the couch went silent again. Hunter gave his fiancé and son a quick squeeze before nestling his chin comfortably on Ravens shoulder. Everyone, obviously apart from Jax, sighed heavily again in contentment.


End file.
